1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to packages that have more than one element including at least one semiconductor device, and more specifically, to interconnect for such packages.
2. Related Art
One technique for increasing density of functionality is to include multiple elements, such as integrated circuits into one package. This is an alternative to simply placing all of the functionality on a single integrated circuit because there are types of integrated circuits and semiconductor components that are difficult to make on the same integrated circuit or at least difficult to optimize on the same integrated circuit. Radio frequency (RF) circuits typically require a different process than logic. Also logic and analog may need to be optimized and use a different process. One of the techniques for placing multi-elements in the same package is redistributed chip package (RCP) which uses an organic fill around the elements and builds interconnect layers on a top side of the package where external contacts are also formed. This has been found to be a useful packaging technique which provides a very effective way of combining elements and connecting to them on a top side of the package.
There is, however, further benefit for increased utility of RCP.